Non è tempo per noi
by Mai Kujaku
Summary: - Vieni con me, abito qua vicino - dico è inutile bagnarsi e la funzione è già terminata. - Non voglio dare disturbo, Kana - - Sono sola in casa e ho l'alcool con me - Incontro particolare tra Kana e Mirajane durante il secondo anniversario dalla morte di Lisanna...I pensieri in prima persona di Kana riguardo a questo strano incontro... Crack Pairing, yuri.


Una giornata di pioggia, non mi piace la pioggia, mette tristezza. Cammino per le strade di Magnolia mentre la gente si rifugia nelle case, il mio obbiettivo è raggiungere la gilda. Non ho con me l'ombrello, impreco, almeno ho la mia fedele bottiglia. Mentre cammino per le strade e le vie bagnate circondate dai passanti in fuga scorgo uan figura, lunghi capelli bianchi e gli occhi chiari come il cielo. Sembra che la pioggia le faccia da barriera, ha uno sguardo cupo, strano per lei ma non troppo, oggi è quel famoso giorno. Mi avvicino piano e la saluto, Mira mi risponde gentilmente come sempre. Inutile parlare e chiederle come si sente, semplicemente l'abbraccio, rimane spaesata dal mio gesto e in un attimo il suo viso è bagnato dalle lacrime. Oggi è l'anniversario, il secondo anno dalla morte di Lisanna...questo evento l'ha cambiata non è più Mirajane. Siamo cresciuti tutti ma dentro di lei si è spezzato qualcosa, anche Natsu è triste ma lui è forte e va avanti, ancora...

Vieni con me, abito qua vicino dico è inutile bagnarsi e la funzione è già terminata.

Non voglio dare disturbo, Kana

Sono sola in casa e ho l'alcool con me

Non so come ma accetta, afferra la mia mano e attraverso quella pioggia così strana e triste ci dirigiamo verso casa mia. Dopo un pò di ricerca trovo le chiavi di casa, apro il portone e la faccio accomodare nel mio appartamento è abbastanza spoglio e piccolo. Un divano giallo che funge anche da letto, un frigo e il bagno, non è bello...penso che lei sia abituata a ben altro ma almeno siamo al riparo. Dal frigo prendo una serie di bottiglie e preparo un cocktail caldo. Caffè irlandese, corretto con whisky un tocca sana per le delusioni e per affogare i propri dispiaceri. Non parliamo molto, beviamo solo. Oggi il suo carattere è diverso dal solito solare di come è famosa Mirajane: il demone di Fairy Tail due anni fa Mira era diversa...combattiva, fiera, litigava con Erza e ora? Non resto a dilungarmi in questa serie di pensieri che portano altra tristezza. Appoggiò il bicchiere alle labbra e bevo.

Se vuoi puoi restare tutta la notte qui...

Ho Elfman che mi aspetta disse con voce rotta dal pianto e mostrando il suo sorriso più bello che io non posso non ammirare, la guardo incantata.

Sta piovendo troppo e la tua casa è lontana da qui, per una volta non succede nulla

Mi alzo per prendere altre bottiglie, la dispensa è quasi vuota, ormai sono anche brilla mi giro per chiederle se vuole dell'altro e la trovo addormentata sul divano. Sono le otto di sera, sono appena rientrata da una missione e nella mia casa piomba una Strauss, che situazione assurda, intanto le prendo una coperta e l'appoggio sul suo corpo. Mi piace osservarla ha dei bei lineamenti infondo è tra le maghe più sexy e popolari, le scosto una ciocca di capelli dal volto e osservo quei suoi profondi occhi blu bagnati dalle lacrime; non so per quale motivo avvicino le mie labbra ai suoi occhi e bacio quel pianto amaro, resto accanto a lei seduta per terra infine anche le mie palpebre si chiudono.

Sento qualcuno che è vicino al mio volto e mi osserva faccio per scacciarlo ma quando apro gli occhi mi trovo lei che mi sorride, mi fa male la testa, il lato negativo dell'alcool. Mi alzo barcollando cerco di stare in piedi ma per sfortuna inciampo e cado afferrò la mano di Mira per tenermi ed entrambe cadiamo rovinosamente una sull'altra. I nostri sguardi sono vicini il mio cuore batte stranamente troppo velocemente e la testa mi gira, cerco di alzarmi ma è inutile...ho Mirajane su di me e non è intenzionata a – non capisco cosa stia accadendo – mi bacia e io sono spaesata. Non ricambio, lei è sconvolta dal suo stesso gesto e chiude gli occhi.

Scusami Kana, non dovevo è stato uno sbaglio

No, io, io pensavo che tu fossi innamorata di Erza

Non so come mi escono queste parole ma è successo, lei mi sorride e mi dice che forse una volta era cosi ma lei è innamorata di un certo Gerard che non conosco. Questa volta sono io a baciarla e lei non sposta le sue labbra, non si scansa, restiamo a lungo su quel divano mentre ci baciamo e il mio corpo sussulta a ogni piccolo tocco dell'altra che è distesa su di me. Non ci vuole molto tempo che i nostri corpi sentono il bisogno di un qualcosa di più di un semplice bacio, sarà l'alcool, sarà la pioggia ma infondo quello che vogliamo è molto più forte. La spoglio di quell'abito bianco che indossa, cade sulle sue caviglie e con un tocco di classe lo scosta, sorrido, resta in intimo è davvero bella non pensavo che potessi avere attenzione verso un'altra donna e comunque non importa ormai siamo qui. Sento che mi bacia il collo, le mani percorrono il mio corpo e dei brividi percorrono lungo tutta la mia schiena, iniziò anche io quella danza che non so dove possa portarci ma così ha deciso il destino. La spoglio degli ultimi indumenti e lei è sopra di me sento che ha un respiro affannoso, mi cerca e io desiderio lei, sono nuda anche io e lei prende tra le mani i miei seni giocandoci, butto la testa all'indietro presa da spasimi di piacere. Continua a giocarci mordendomi il capezzolo mentre le sue mani finiscono sul mio ventre scendendo sempre di più arrivano dove si trova il punto del piacere, quel piacere che mi sta facendo impazzire. Le accarezzo la schiena e poi passo a giocare con i suoi seni, si lascia scappare un gemito, la testa mi gira ed è difficile concentrarmi...sento che è dentro di me, spinge piano come se avesse paura e infine si fa più ardita e io non resisto più mi lascio andare al suo tocco. Riprendo fiato e la guardo, quegli occhi che perdono lacrime illuminano questa stanza spoglia, mi afferra la mano e mi fa capire che devo continuare, ora è il suo turno. Seguo il mio istinto, le bacio il collo, per poi scendere fino al seno afferandolo tra le mie labbra, i suoi gemiti sono intensi e rimpiono il vuoto intorno a noi...sento che desidera di più. Divarica leggermente le gambe per permettermi di entrare...infine sono in lei. Mirajane raggiunge l'apice, ci spostiamo, lei si gira accanto a me e copro entrambe con la coperta, non viene detta nessuna parola.

Il giorno dopo quella notte trovo una lettera sul tavolo, del caffè fumante e un cornetto caldo, sorrido, tipico di Mirajane. Apro la lettera e quello che trovo scritto mi fa sorridere un pò.

_Cara Kana ti ringrazio per questa notte, non so cosa sia successo, ma mi ha fatto piacere la tua compagnia. Ci vediamo in gilda. Ti ho preparato la colazione 3._

_P. S meglio non farne parola con Elfman._

Tipico di Mirajane, è anche meglio non farne parola con nessuno...non so cosa ci abbia spinto questa notte ma non è tempo per noi...


End file.
